weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
New England Cable NewsChannel
'''New England Cable NewsChannel (NECNC) is a regional cable TV network O&O by WMFL Corporation serving the New England region of the United States. It's very similar to NNC in structure & style, but focuses more on regional news. The channel is also similar to the Northwest Cable NewsChannel, which covers the Pacific Northwest. It's main studios are located in Boston, Massachusetts, but operates several news bureaus in the New England area, including Manchester, New Hampshire; Hartford, Connecticut; Worcester, Massachusetts; Portland, Maine & Burlington, Vermont. NECNC maintains a remote camera in the TV studio of Suffolk University in downtown Boston. NECNC is available across New England in 3.7 million homes. NECNC was launched on January 1st, 1992. Since NECNC is owned by WMFL Corporation, it uses the resources of several New England stations O&O by WMFL Corporation to assist in news coverage of the region. The WMFL Corporation stations include nearby WBNE in Boston, Providence's WPNB & WHCT in Hartford. NECNC employs some of the long-lived veterans of the Boston TV market. The station is also a training ground for local news reporters w/ several of Boston's current TV reporters & anchors also began @ NECNC. Cable systems generally carry NECNC as part of the limited basic tier, usually on a VHF channel (Channel 6 in most Metro Boston communities). It's also seen on Verizon FiOS on channel 115 as part of it's Prime HD tier & on RCN on channel 318 as part of it's Signature package. Most other cable systems in New England carry it, however the service is not available on satellite NECNC's Schedule Weekdays *12:00-4:00 AM: NECNC Overnight **The Latest Overnight News, Weather on the 1's & NECSN Sports *4:00-11:00 AM: NECNC Morning **The Morning's Headlines, Beat the Traffic Reports & Weather on the 1's *11:00 AM-6:30 PM: NECNC Today **The Day's Headlines, Beat the Traffic Reports & Weather on the 1's *6:30-7:00 PM: NECNC Business **The NECNC Business Team examines the state of the markets, news of New England businesses & the local economy. Personal finance, investing, consumer news, advertising, mutual funds, the web, high technology, bio-technology, emerging industries & established New England companies will all be examined in the larger context of the national & international economic landscapes *7:00-8:00 PM: New England's 7:00 NewsHour **New England Cable TV's ONLY 7:00 NewsHour *8:00-11:30 PM: NECNC TONIGHT **NECNC's signature & primary newscast exploring the latest from New England, the nation & the world. It also has Weather on the 1's & the latest Sports from NECSN *11:30 PM-12:00 AM: NECSN SportsCentral **A sports news & daily wrap up program similar to SportsChannel's SportsCenter Weekends *12:00-5:00 AM: NECNC Overnight **The Latest Overnight News, Weather on the 1's & NECSN Sports *5:00 AM-12:00 PM: NECNC Morning **The Morning's Headlines, Beat the Traffic Reports & Weather on the 1's *12:00-7:00 PM: NECNC Today **The Day's Headlines, Beat the Traffic Reports & Weather on the 1's *7:00-11:30 PM: NECNC TONIGHT **NECNC's signature & primary newscast exploring the latest from New England, the nation & the world. It also has Weather on the 1's & the latest Sports from NECSN *11:30 PM-12:00 AM: NECSN SportsCentral **A sports news & daily wrap up program similar to SportsChannel's SportsCenter External links